


Sparring

by SpiderBites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Maria have a quick spar session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one. BlackHill is implied.  
> Enjoy!  
> (Sorry it's so short).

Maria’s body slammed into the mats as Natasha loomed over her, smirking down to the woman on the floor. Maria glared at her, slapping Natasha’s outstretched hand away as she rolled onto her front and lifted herself up.

“Again.” It wasn’t a question, more of a demand. Maria cracked her knuckles and signalled Natasha to start again. The red head threw a ridge-hand at Maria’s neck; who blocked it easily and retaliated with a punch of her own.

“Too slow,” her fist met air. They continued like this for a few minutes, Maria landing a few hits on Natasha. Their breathes were ragged and their skin shone slightly with sweat; but neither were backing down. Maria went to hit again when Barton’s voice echoed around them.

“Hill you're slacking –”

Quickly distracted by Clint’s voice, Natasha’s fist connected with her face and Maria stumbled.

“– Never mind…” He raised his hands in surrender as the Deputy Director glared at him. 

“You two planned this, didn’t you?” Maria groaned, rubbing her cheek. 

“Actually we didn’t,” Natasha said. 

“I just know when she’s beating your ass.” Clint said, heading for the doors when Maria took a step towards him. “If you two love birds can refrain from touching each other, we’re needed upstairs – something about Stark and Thor’s hammer.”

“Jesus,” Maria groaned, picking up her towel and dabbing it over her skin. “Give us ten.” Barton nodded and left the two women alone. 

“Have I worn you out?” Natasha asked playfully.

“No,” Maria bent over to pick her water bottle up and just managed to block a punch. “Dirty,”

“As someone once told me, ‘never take your eye off an opponent.’” 

“And here’s me thinking we’d finished?” Maria asked, watching the other woman cautiously. 

Natasha circled her, trailing a finger along Maria’s back. “Not until someone’s pinned.” Natasha’s arm snaked its way around Maria’s neck and she gently applied pressure. “And I bet it’ll be you.” She whispered into Maria’s ear. 

“You’re a bitch,” She whipped her towel back, striking Natasha straight in the eye. Momentarily distracted, Maria skilfully got out of the Widow’s hold, knocking her down with a quick sweep-kick and pinning her body to the floor. “But you’re too cocky for your own good, Romanoff. I win, now get yourself ready.” Maria got off her and headed for the changing rooms, sensing Natasha’s eyes on her as she went. 

Little did Maria know, Natasha was already plotting her revenge.


End file.
